Because You Live
by UchihaSkye
Summary: Inuyasha wants to tell Kagome something... Can he find the words to express his feelings without getting Kagome mad? Something that he thinks about after every battle, something that he knows is true deep down in his heart. R & R please.


This is a songfic about Inuyasha and Kagome! This is my first songfic for Inuyasha. My best friend got me hooked on Inuyasha and I think that this song fits Inuyasha and Kagome perfectly! Please R & R and tell me what you think. The song is called Because You Live by Jesse McCartney.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters, or the song Because You Live.

It was night out as Kagome looked up at the stars with Inuyasha at her side.

The others were sleeping, but Inuyasha asked Kagome if she would come take a walk with him for a little bit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at the stars.

**Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**

"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Isn't this beautiful? Looking at the stars I mean." She said while still looking at the stars.

"Yes. You are." Inuyasha whispered while looking at Kagome.

**Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky**

"What? Did you say something?" She asked him while looking at him.

"Never mind. Listen, Kagome I need to talk to you, that's the whole reason I asked you to come on a walk with me." Inuyasha said.

"Yes? What is it?" Kagome asked him.

**It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
Cuz of you made it through every storm  
What is life what's the use if you're killing time**

"Well… I need you to get the jewel shards back, but there's another reason that I need you for…" Inuyasha started.

"Well out with it all ready! I'm tired and I want to get to sleep." Kagome said a little impatient.

"Miroku noticed it, and then I did. Whenever we're in a battle and I get hurt or our opponent tries to attack you my power greatly increases." He said.

**I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes**

"Yeah, so? If that's all you had to tell me then I'll just be going to bed now." Kagome said and then she started walking off.

"Hey! Wait, that's not all of it!" Inuyasha yelled to her as he caught up with her.

"Well what else did you want to tell me?" She asked as she stopped.

**Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  
**

"When we're in a battle and you call out my name I realize that I'm not only living for the jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I know your also living for Kikyo! I'm not an idiot I can see that you're in love with her." Kagome said a little angry.

"Not it's not like that at all! Sure I liked her before she died…but that's over now! What I mean is that I'm also living for you, Kagome." Inuyasha explained.

**Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
**

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"Because you live and breathe I have the strength to get up when I'm hurt. I have the strength to carry on even when I lose a fight. And it's all because of you. Because you live and breathe." Inuyasha said.

****"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped, too shocked to speak any more.

"Yeah well now that that's off my chest let's go back and get some sleep." Inuyasha said to Kagome and then started walking.

**Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl my world has everything I need to survive  
**

"Wait. I'm not quite ready to go to sleep just yet." Kagome said as she stepped in front of Inuyasha and kissed him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha gasped.

**Because you live, I live  
I live**

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said sincerely to her after she kissed him.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha. Now let's watch the sun rise together." Kagome said as she pulled him down to sit on the ground. **  
**

Then they watched the sun rise together with the occasional kissing each other.

Aww! They are so cute together! Let's face it, Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be together no matter what. R & R please.**  
**


End file.
